The present disclosure relates to image and video capture.
Generally, when an image is captured in low light, imaging devices may keep the shutter open a longer time (relative to normal lighting conditions) to capture the image, which may result in a blurry image. In addition, when an image is captured in low light, imaging devices may increase the ISO (e.g., film speed rating per the International Organization of Standardization) to allow the imaging device to capture more light, which may also increase an amount of digital noise included in the image. As such, images captured in low lighting conditions may be out of focus and/or include additional noise in the image.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in image and video capture.